


A Possessive Professor

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Jealousy, M/M, Sexual Content, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This isn't his first time teasing Sehun. But it's the first time he's had a legitimate reason for it.





	A Possessive Professor

**Author's Note:**

> written by [quebaek](http://archiveofourown.org/users/quebaek) for a biweekly drabble challenge

Sehun could barely whine out his words with his forehead pressed into the satin sheets of his professor’s bed and his mouth just inches away from the less than sympathetic mattress that laid below him.

“Come on, Baek.” He managed, “Don’t be a fucking tease.”

He heard Baekhyun shift behind him before responding in a honey sweet tone, “I’m trying to get everything ready.”

“Don’t” He whined back.

He wasn’t sure why Baekhyun had been so sadistic with his foreplay today. They were rarely like this. They had their quick desperate fucks that led to panting and soreness they surely would regret later. They had their sweet and giggle filled sessions where everything seemed to melt like cotton candy in their mouthes. But Baekhyun was never *this* much of a tease.

The fingers inside of him were slick enough by now that both of them were beyond arousal and into a world where Sehun was actually willing to beg for Baekhyun just to fuck him.

“Okay, alright …” Baekhyun with a sing-song voice and a laugh behind him.

The little laugh sent nervous ripples through Sehun’s spine and up into his skull.

The man behind him continued, “I just need a little favor from you.”

Sehun groaned, “Whatever, fuck. I’ll tutor freshman. I’ll make the bed in the morning.”

With another gentle chuckle, Baekhyun slowed his movements, causing Sehun to become even more distressed than he thought possible. He breathed out slowly, trying to keep himself from getting dizzy.

“Nah ...” Baekhyun finally said, “None of that.”

Sehun used what felt like all of his might to press away from the mattress and bring a couple inches of cold, unforgiving air between his head and the sheets.

“Seriously what then?”

“You know, everyday in class there’s a guy that sits next to you ...” Baekhyun’s fingers ran through Sehun’s hair, his palm pressing onto his scalp as he did so, “Jongin I think? *Anyways* Every monday and wednesday and friday I have to watch him smile at you and flirt with you. I have to watch someone else give you bedroom eyes and I can’t say a damn thing because I’m your professor. I’m too selfish to let that slide.”

“What?” Sehun said again through gritted teeth.

Baekhyun’s fingers curled in his hair, grabbing loose fingerfuls of those short hairs and guiding Sehun’s head up so he was facing the mirror opposite Baekhyun’s bed. Or *their* bed come May. He looked at his own dilated and desperate eyes, then at the little smirk on Baekhyun’s lips.

“Whenever he looks at you, I want you to think of my eyes looking at you like this.” Baekhyun said softly, “I want you to think about my fingers in your hair,” The smirk grew a little bit more, “No … I want you to feel my fingers pulling your hair.”

He let go suddenly and Sehun’s head fell forward. Sweaty fingers grasped the white fabric below him in anticipation.

“I want you to feel my hand on your hip.” Baekhyun continued, his fingertips tracing all the way down to Sehun’s hips where he curled them once more, “And my fingernails sinking into your skin.”

Sehun groaned lowly as Baekhyun’s fingers did just that, scratch the image into his skin like a lesson on a chalk board. But *way* more effective.

“And I really want you to think about how slick it is when I go inside of you, Hunnie.” He elongated Sehun’s pet name as if blowing a bubble and then popping it, “Think about how badly we want this right now.”

Sehun’s teeth were clenched together and the blackness of his eyelids had become the only visual he had left. Another shaky breath made its way out of his lungs, up his throat, and into the world where Baekhyun would breathe in around it.

After another moment of silence, Baekhyun’s fingers slid out of Sehun and onto his own cock, “Do you think you can do that for me?”

Sehun found it in himself to squeak, “Yes.”

Finally, Baekhyun guided himself in, pushing through the slickness and into Sehun. The younger boy let out an embarrassing sigh, but Baekhyun loved every second of the sound. His hands returned to Sehun’s hips and the idea flashed in his head again of Baekhyun clawing at his skin.

A few strokes later, Sehun’s cockiness returned, “Has anybody ever told you that you’re a jealous bitch?”

“Nope,” Baekhyun chuckled again, this time broken up by his heavy breathing and a less intense demeanor, “Why would anybody say a thing like that?”


End file.
